CheeseCrocker Invasion!
CheeseCrocker Invasion! is the 14th part of Chapter 3 of NES. Previous: Chapter 3 Part 13 Next: Chapter 3 Part 15 Synopsis In this part, while the characters are still looking through the dimensions, Red CheeseCrocker comes back and does something very evil; he let's every CheeseCrocker out of their dimension. So now there are CheeseCrockers all over the universe. The characters of NES now have to figure out how to deal with this, before it's too late... Summary NOTE: THIS MAY NOT HAVE EXACT INFO ON THE STORY After the CheeseCrocker's have gone all over the place, everyone has to figure out how to stop them. SuperJoeyBros9 finds T and some other letters and plays around with them, but T dies from fear. He is used by SuperJoey to scare the CheeseCrocker's, but doesn't work. Blue CheeseCrocker stops him to help him stop the CheeseCrocker's. Dr. Smart gets the idea to make an asteroid cannon, so he makes one, but it is stolen by Red CheeseCrocker and CheeseCrocker #2. So Blue CheeseCrocker decides to steal it back, so they use his spaceship to get to him. While everyone (which is around 100 people) is on board, they end up on a planet. It has Pink CheeseCrocker on it. He turns out to speak Southern Sotho, but thankfully Mark Sabine spoke that, so they found out where Red CheeseCrocker went. At one point, they saw a Windows 1337 and it sucked everyone, but Blue CheeseCrocker got everyone out. However, OG CheeseCrocker didn't make it and got tortured by Red CheeseCrocker, and came back to Blue CheeseCrocker's ship to tell the story. They eventually land on the planet to get the asteroid cannon back. However, they see a big sphere. It is the Death Star, which was made by the CheeseCrocker Army. Rog and RockoRama attempt to hack the computers so they could get Red CheeseCrocker's information, while some of the others checked out the sacred room. They then go back and Red CheeseCrocker's at the door. But they get him out and leave the dock. The real CheeseCrocker explodes to destroy the computers and now has a rocket for a skeleton. Everyone then falls back to Earth (which was made to look like Red CheeseCrocker.) Blue CheeseCrocker gets the idea of making a cheese sucker, so he can suck the CheeseCrocker's, with the help of Dr. Smart and CaptainCape. Rog and RockoRama are able to hack into Red CheeseCrocker's system and then have Bert and Ernie say to Red CheeseCrocker they know where he lives - as Red CheeseCrocker is afraid of puppets - while 1,000,000 CheeseCrocker's swarm Blue CheeseCrocker's ship, while Blue CheeseCrocker and Red CheeseCrocker are battling in space. However, Red CheeseCrocker doesn't care, since that wasn't his real phone, and it was with CheeseCrocker #93029, but Blue CheeseCrocker hears this and gets that CheeseCrocker. Blue CheeseCrocker sucks Red CheeseCrocker, but it turns out to be the male skier disguised as Red CheeseCrocker, and CC #93029 was the real Red CC. He then sucks him too. Blue CheeseCrocker then gets shot, and then SirBenelux makes 98% of the CheeseCrocker's clean Bikini Bottom with the help of the garbage inspectors. Meanwhile, Dr. Smart is being eaten, and he is almost saved, until he is flung across the universe. Blue CC then nukes the CheeseCrocker's cleaning. Everyone kills the rest of the CheeseCrocker's, which bring them to hell, where lot's of weird stuff happen, like arguments between whose the creator and Lincoln Loud being weird. It turns out the place was a town called Mád, in Hungary. They then go back to the ship and travel back to Earth, but then T hits them (who was somehow still alive), and land on a trampoline planet, but Sandy stops them. She is surrounded by police, and then she runs off to Russia, where they killed the last CheeseCrocker there. SpongeBob then throws a 7 week long party to celebrate it, but Anti-Steelnerves chases SpongeBob. He is later killed, and Blue CheeseCrocker leaves the gang because he is done with the adventures he had with everyone and wants to go back to the real world. SpongeBob continues the party, but then it is heard that Dr. Smart has become evil and is setting up a team of doctors. Trivia *This is the first part to be made by CheeseCrocker. Category:Chapter 3 Category:Parts